Castelo de Areia
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: Heero vai morar para a América, país que detesta. Poderá um certo americano de olhos violetas fazer com que mude de ideias? [YAOI]1X2
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Castelo de Areia

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1+2, 1x2  
**Género**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Acham mesmo que se fosse meu, com tantos garotos bonitos não rolava nem um beijo?

**Observações: **Esta fic é **yaoi** (romance entre dois garotos), por isso quem não gosta pode fechar. Para quem gosta, espero que apreciem.

**Castelo de Areia**

Sentado na areia fina de uma das muitas praias da Califórnia estava um garoto de sete anos com o ar mais carrancudo possível. Era a forma de Heero mostrar todo o seu mau humor, mas como de momento não havia ninguém por perto, decidiu deixar a sua irritação de lado.

O motivo de estar irritado era simples: os seus pais tinham-se divorciado e ele ficou a viver com a sua mãe, que decidiu sair do Japão e ir viver para a América. Heero detestava aquele país e tudo que estivesse relacionado, incluindo o hambúrguer.

Como tal ir morar numa casa á beira-mar na Califórnia, não era o grande sonho de Heero Yuy. Desde que se mudaram, tinha ficado fechado no seu quarto, só saindo para as refeições, até que a sua mãe o obrigou a sair para _apanhar sol e divertir-se. _

A única coisa boa naquilo tudo era que aquela zona tinha poucas casas e ao que parecia os seus donos só as utilizavam nas férias. Portanto a praia estava deserta e silenciosa. Tal e qual como Heero gostava. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, apreciando o silêncio apenas quebrado pelo som das ondas a baterem na areia. Estava tão bom ali... e tão calmo... ao menos não tinha de aturar americanos idiotas tão cedo...

- Olhá! Como te chamas? **(1)**

Heero abriu os olhos e fitou em choque a criatura que estava ao seu lado. A primeira coisa que viu foi cabelo, muito cabelo, preso numa trança que chegava quase aos joelhos da garota. Porque só podia ser uma garota com todo aquele cabelo. E a segunda foi um par de grandes olhos violetas. A criatura continuava a encará-lo á espera da sua resposta, mas ele não pretendia responder, se não respondesse a garota ia desistir e ir embora.

Ou talvez não. Heero reparou com desgosto quando "ela" se sentou ao seu lado e continuou a olhá-lo. Espera... "ela" vestia uns calções de banho vermelhos do mesmo modelo que os seus, ou seja masculinos. Aquilo era um garoto? Cabelos longos seriam moda na América?

"_Oh Céus! Odeio a América!"_

**OoO**

Quando Duo reparou que havia um outro garoto sentado na praia, quase gritou de alegria. Não havia por ali crianças com quem pudesse brincar, só alguns adultos que adoravam apertar as suas as bochechas e mexer-lhe no cabelo. Duo odiava isso. Mas agora podia ter um amigo da sua idade.

Aproximou-se do outro rapaz muito feliz, reparando que o mesmo estava distraído, e perguntou-lhe o nome. Esperou que respondesse, mas o outro só olhava para ele. Talvez fosse mudo ou tímido... sentou-se ao seu lado e tentou outra vez.

- Eu xou Duo Maxwell. Qal' é o teu nome?

Agora Heero tinha a certeza que era um garoto, pois não parecia nome de menina. Desistiu de ignorar o outro, afinal não estava a resultar.

- Heero Yuy- respondeu seco

- Herru Ui ?

Heero lançou o seu melhor olhar de irritação para o garoto e corrigiu-o:

- Heero Yuy !

- Herro Yuy ?- Duo realmente não conseguia falar o nome do outro e isso parecia estar a irritá-lo cada vez mais.

- HEERO !

- Hee... Heerro... Hee... – Duo enrolava a língua enquanto tentava pronunciar correctamente- Ah! Eu te chamo de Hee, ta bom?

- Hee? Nem pensar!

- Poquê?

- Porque não gosto! É um nome estúpido!

- Eu goto ! E nois vamos ser amigos, amigos podem dar nomes carinhosos. A minha mãe dixe pa mim.

- Amigos? – Aquele garoto não desistia? Talvez se adopta-se o seu olhar frio ele se assusta-se e o deixa-se em paz... já tinha resultado de outras vezes.

- Xim! Nois xer amigos- Duo afirmou inocente e muito contente.– Anda vamos bincar. Podemos fazer um castelo na areia...

"_Brincar? Fazer castelos na areia? Esse garoto é doido! E nem sabe falar direito. Eu bem sabia que esta gente era maluca..."_ Heero não compreendia porquê é que o garoto não ligava a mínima para a sua cara.

- Vamos?- Duo já se tinha levantado e estava á espera que o seu novo amigo fizesse o mesmo.

- Eu não quero.

- Poquê?

- Porque... porque eu... – Boa pergunta. O que ia responder? Que era infantil demais para ele? Que não gostava?- Porque quero ficar aqui quieto!

"_Brilhante resposta!" _Pensou Heero, agora irritado consigo mesmo.

- Vá lhá! Po favor...- Duo lançou-se para cima de Heero e rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os seus pequenos braços.

Apanhado de surpresa Heero caiu para trás, levando Duo consigo.

- Vá lhááaaaa! Pô favor... xim? Faz um castelo comigo, xim?

Heero ainda meio atenuado, só conseguia ver uns enormes e brilhantes olhos violetas e um grande sorriso no rosto do outro. E, claro, cabelo.

- Não, eu não faço!

- Vá lhá!

- Não! E sai de cima de mim.

- Xó xaio xe fizeres o castelo.

Heero tentou empurrar o garoto, mas este abraçou-o mais apertado e nada de se soltar.

Resultado? Depois de 10 minutos a rebolarem e a encherem-se de areia sem conseguir tirar Duo de cima de si, Heero desistiu. E Duo partiu para a chantagem emocional, afinal sempre resultava em casa...

- Não gotas de mim? Não queres xer meu amigo?- Ao olhar para os olhos marejados de Duo, Heero não consegui negar nada ao garoto.

- Pronto, eu faço um castelo contigo, ok? Mas não chores.

Duo passou de lágrimas a um enorme sorriso, tão rapidamente que Heero duvidou da sua autenticidade, finalmente soltando-o e levantando-se estendendo a mão para ele se levantar também. Sem outra opção Heero aceitou a ajuda e começaram a fazer o castelo.

**OoO**

Olhando para o monte de areia que formava um tosco castelo com conchas a fazer de janelas e portas e algas para representar o jardim, Heero ainda se perguntava com tinha alinhado nisso. Ao notar o sorriso de Duo, lembrou-se do motivo.

" _Americano baka! Aposto que até a dormir ele fica sorrindo. Criatura mais alegre... e aquele cabelo..." _Os pensamentos de Heero foram cortados por Duo.

- Obigado Hee! Nunca tinha feito um castelo tau bonito."

- Estas feliz agora?

- Nãaao !

Heero não acreditou no que ouviu. O que aquele doido queria agora?

- Eu tenho fominha! Quero bolo de chocolate!- diz Duo com o seu enorme sorriso. Sorriso esse que desapareceu passado alguns segundos, a sua expressão passou a desolada- Esquexi... já o comi todo!

A expressão na face de Heero era mais que cómica e ele quase caiu para trás, suspirou e fitou o garoto de olhos violetas quase babava ao lembrar-se do bolo de chocolate que tinha comido. Abanou a cabeça em negação, aquele garoto mudava de humor bem rápido.

- Queres lanchar comigo? Não há bolo, mas acho que inda há queques e bolhachas de açúcar... - Duo queria continuar a falar com o seu amigo, se bem que ele quase não respondia, mas mesmo assim gostava da companhia dele.

- Não posso, a minha mãe deve estar á minha espera- Heero não mentia, a sua mãe devia estar a ficar preocupada. E surpreendeu-se a perceber que estava triste por não ficar mais tempo com Duo.

Duo ficou desapontado, tinha medo que Heero só estivesse ali de passagem e nunca mais o visse.

- Mas tu vives aqui?

Apontando para um grande casa pintada de branco e com jardim nas traseiras, Heero respondeu:

- Acabei de me mudar.

Duo sorriu, poderia ver Heero no dia seguinte e sempre que quisesse, finalmente teria um amigo com quem brincar e fazer travessuras.

- Que bom, tava muito chato ito aqui. Vejo-te amanhã?

- Sim, podes vir a minha casa lanchar, eu garanto ter bolo de chocolate- A sua mãe ia adorar saber que já tinha feito amizade com alguém. E era uma excelente cozinheira, fazia um bolo de chocolate com cobertura que era delicioso.

Duo sorriu novamente e abraçou Heero.

- Obigado! Vou xim...- Duo beijou a bochecha do outro garoto, deixando-o embaraçado e sem jeito.

- Tá bom. Mas agora solta-me.- Não era costume para Heero receber demonstrações de carinho de outras pessoas para além da sua mãe.

Duo soltou-o depois de dar-lhe um novo beijo na outra bochecha. Heero levantou-se e ajudou o garoto de trança a fazer o mesmo quando este estendeu a mão para ele.

- Nóis somos amigos agora?- Duo só queria que o outro confirma-se, pois para ele a resposta era sim.

- Sim, nós vamos ser amigos.- Quando se deu conta já tinha falado. As palavras simplesmente tinham saído.

"_Bom... acho que posso tentar. Afinal ter um amigo não pode ser tão ruim assim..."_ Heero nunca tinha tido um amigo de verdade, era um pouco solitário porque gostava de silencio. Para confusão e gritos já tinha os seus pais a discutir em casa.

- Amigos pa xempre?- Duo estendeu a mão para Heero, imitando um gesto que tinha visto o seu pai fazer.

- Amigos para sempre. É uma promessa.- Heero apertou-lhe a mão sem hesitar. Mesmo não querendo admitir tinha gostado do jeito de Duo.

Separam-se e cada um foi para sua casa, mas sabiam que no dia seguinte estariam juntos outra vez.

E no seguinte, e no outro a seguir e no outro...

Afinal tinham feito uma promessa.

**Continua...?**

**(1)** Não é um erro de escrita, o Duo fala mal mesmo. Eu achei que ficava fofo... se alguém não percebeu alguma fala, peço desculpas, mas acho q vendo a frase dá para perceber.

**N/A: **Tá um pouco tosco... eu sei, mas tive essa ideia quando ia dormir.

Bom, eu adormeci entretanto, por isso a historia acabou aqui. Mas eu pensei em fazer uma continuação... quando eles forem maiores e se apaixonarem... (um pelo outro, claro!). O q acham?

Deixem reviews, please!

Só pa avisar: eu vou de férias agora, vai demorar um pokinho pa actualizar. Quando chegar eu compenso ok?

E espero q tenham comentado entretanto (xim? Onegai!)

Kiara


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Castelo de Areia

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1+2, 1x2  
**Género**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores.

Acham mesmo que se fosse meu, com tantos garotos bonitos não rolava nem um beijo?

**Observações: **Esta fic é **yaoi** (romance entre dois garotos), por isso quem não gosta pode fechar. Para quem gosta, espero que apreciem.

**Castelo de Areia**

**Capitulo 2**

Ao fundo da sala de aula de matemática ouvia-se um leve ressonar. A aula era muito chata, o professor muito velho e com voz monótona e rouca do tabaco, por isso mesmo Duo Maxwell tinha adormecido pela milésima vez naquela aula. Nos primeiros dez minutos tinha tentado manter-se acordado, mas o sono e o tédio venceram e Duo tombou a cabeça na mesa e adormeceu.

Agora, quase no fim da aula, estava a dormir profundamente, tinha a boca semi-aberta, escorrendo um pouco de baba, a sua enorme trança estava para fora da mesa e baloiçava no ar com a ponta quase a chegar ao chão.

Na carteira do lado estava outro rapaz, que era o oposto de Duo. Acordado e atento, Heero Yuy, seguia as instruções do professor para realizar um exercício do livro. Acabou de fazer os cálculos, que confirmou que estavam correctos segundo as soluções, e olhou para o colega do lado que murmurava qualquer coisa enquanto dormia. Suspirou e abanou a cabeça em descrença, já era hábito Duo adormecer na aula de matemática, tal como também era costume que dois dias antes de uma prova Duo o convencesse a dar-lhe explicações para que conseguisse passar com positiva.

Dando uma olhadela no relógio de pulso, Heero confirmou que o sinal para o final da aula estava quase a tocar, sorriu malicioso e fixou os olhos no garoto adormecido.

Poucos segundos depois, o sinal soou alto, agudo e estridente.

Duo acordou assustado, levantando-se rápido de mais, fazendo a cadeira cair para trás e ele, ainda desorientado e tonto pelo sono, bateu com uma canela nas pernas da mesma e estatelou-se no meio do chão.

Olhou á sua volta, vendo os outros a rirem dele, e lembrou-se que tinha adormecido na aula. Outra vez. Os seus olhos encontraram o seu melhor amigo que lhe sorria de lado, parecendo muito divertido com a sua situação. Levantou-se e esfregou a canela magoada.

Os seus colegas saiam pela porta apressados, felizes por poderem ver-se livres do maçador professor, que depois de arrumar as suas coisas também abandonou a sala. Enquanto isso, Heero ajeitava os livros dentro da mochila com calma, sendo observado por Duo, que fazia bico.

Vendo que Heero não lhe dava atenção, Duo colocou-se em frente da mesa do outro com as mãos nos quadris.

- Podias ter-me acordado antes do sinal tocar.

- E perder o espectáculo? Não me parece... pode ser que assim aprendas a prestar atenção na aula.

- Mas Hee... isto tava muito chato! Eu não tenho a tua concentração. E magoei-me.

Duo continuava a massajar a canela, mas também lhe doía o traseiro, porque tinha batido com ele no chão quando caiu, mas não ia dizer ao outro. Heero ia divertir-se ainda mais.

- Já disse para não me chamares disso.

Heero estreitou os bonitos olhos azul cobalto na direcção de Duo. Este nem ligou.

- E eu já disse que gosto! Mas aceito te chamar de Hee-chan, que tal?

- Isso é ainda pior!... Espera, aonde ouviste isso?...

- Eu aprendi um pouco de japonês contigo...

- Eu não te ensinei isso! E tua sabes disso.- Heero tinha uma pessoa em mente que podia ser a culpada, mas queria a confirmação do amigo.

- Bom... talvez tenha aprendido com a tua mãe...

- Eu mato-a... o que lhe passou pela cabeça para ensinar _isso_ a um americano idiota...

- Ei!- Duo protestou

- ... baka...

- Ei!

- ... cabeludo...

- Ei!- Duo puxou a sua trança para a frente do corpo protectoramente.

- ... e completamente cabeça no ar?

- Ei!

- Vais dizer isso a manhã toda?

- Ei?- Duo sorriu para o outro- E não a podes matar...

- Porquê?- Heero levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

- Por várias razões: é uma senhora muito simpática; gosta de mim, o que revela que tem bom gosto, ao contrário do filho; faz um bolo de chocolate espectacular, sumos deliciosos, bombons caseiros que são uma delicia e tem sempre bolachas para mim quando passo lá por casa...

- Ok, ok... percebi. Tu e os doces... ainda ficas diabético.- Heero sabia que o amigo era um grande viciado em doces, então chocolate...

- Não digas isso nem a brincar.- Duo enfiou o seu material dentro da mochila de qualquer jeito.- Vamos embora que eu quero comprar qualquer coisa para comer.

- Mas são nove da manhã! Não tomas-te café da manhã?- Heero perguntou desconfiado, era raro Duo deixar passar um refeição.

- Tomei, mas ainda tenho fome.

Heero revirou os olhos e foi arrastado por Duo em direcção á cantina do colégio.

**OoO**

Aquela hora da manhã, não havia muita gente na cantina, apenas alguns alunos que ainda não tinham comido nada de manhã. Duo foi para a ponta do balcão e deu uma olhadela á vitrine dos bolos.

- O que queres? Algo doce imagino...

A Senhora Thomas, era a funcionária mais simpática do colégio e todos gostavam dela, sobretudo Duo, a quem ela guardava sempre um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, que era o favorito do garoto. **(2)**

- Não há bolo de chocolate?

- Hoje não fizeram...

Duo fez beicinho. Dando nova olhadela pelos bolos os seus olhos violetas devoraram uma grande fatia de bolo de iogurte com doce de ovos. Apontou e a fatia foi retirada com pinças de metal e colocada á sua frente.

- E quero um chocolate também... daqueles com recheio de morango... Ah! E um daqueles com passas também, por favor!

Sorrindo, a Senhora Thomas tirou os chocolates da prateleira e entregou-os para o garoto que já devorava o bolo.

Depois de pagar, Duo foi ter com Heero que estava encostado na parede. Ao vê-lo Heero não deixou de comentar todo aquele açúcar logo pela manhã.

- Como consegues comer isso tudo pela manhã? Fazia-te mal, por um vez na vida, comer algo saudável?

- Mal não fazia, mas não tem sabor... e chocolate é energético e nós vamos ter duas horas de ed. física de seguida e eu preciso de energia.

- Devias ir ao dentista, aposto que tens montes de cáries.

- Eu escovo bem os dentes, ok? E detesto dentistas...

- Tens mas é medo!- Heero provocou o outro.

- Vamos chegar atrasados.- Duo deu uma enorme dentada, acabando com o bolo e apressou o passo em direcção ao ginásio.

- Estás a fugir no assunto...

Duo disse qualquer coisa, mas como tinha a boca cheia de bolo, Heero não percebeu nada.

Heero tirou os chocolates do bolso de Duo, tão rápido que este não conseguiu impedir. Engolindo todo o bolo que tinha na boca e fitou Heero desconfiado.

- Queres um chocolate para ti? Por mim tudo bem, mas dás o outro para mim...

- Eu não quero os chocolates.- Duo olhou para ele sem intender- Mas só tos dou depois da aula... ou talvez á tarde. Já comeste doce suficiente pela manhã.

Duo arregalou os olhos. Ficar sem chocolate? Isso era muito ruim... tinha de arranjar um meio de tê-los de volta. Tentou pega-los de volta, mas Heero esticou o braço para cima e como era mais alto, os chocolates ficaram fora do seu alcance.

- Hee-chan... por favor... eu gosto tanto de chocolate.

- Eu dou-tos á tarde...

- Por favor...- Os olhos ficaram mais brilhantes ameaçando escorrerem lágrimas a qualquer momento.

- Ok, depois da aula para poderes repor as energias, parece-te bem?

- Hee-chan, vá lá... por favor... eu só como um agora.- Duo agarrou-se á camisa do outro, com olhos de cachorrinho com fome- Hee-chan...

Mesmo sem dar conta, Heero baixou o braço e deu os chocolates para Duo, que os pegou feliz, e deu um beijo na bochecha de Heero como era seu costume.

- Obrigado Hee-chan.

Heero suspirou ainda não percebendo muito bem do que tinha acontecido. Ele simplesmente não consegui negar nada ao outro quando este fazia aqueles olhos.

Caminhou para o ginásio, apressando o passo para alcançar Duo que comia um dos chocolate, quando a compreensão finalmentese abateu sobre ele.

- Duo! Eu já disse para não me chamares _disso_.

**OoO**

- Despacha-te ou vou embora sem ti.

Heero gritou para o chuveiro em que Duo estava, tinham feito futebol durante a aula e consequentemente transpirado bastante, mas Duo já estava a exagerar. Já tinham saído todos, ele já estava vestido e calçado e o outro ainda estava a tomar banho.

Finalmente o som da água a correr parou e Duo apareceu enrolado num toalha que lhe chegava ao meio das coxas, o cabelo solto e molhado e gotas de água a escorrer pela pele clara.

Heero engoliu em seco diante da imagem do seu melhor amigo. Impressão sua ou o balneário ficou mais quente de repente? Duo molhado era muito... definitivamente não era algo que devesse associar a Duo. Fazendo um esforço para ignorar o amigo que ao andar na direcção da sua roupa fez a toalha descair, mostrando agora boa parte das costas, Heero prestou atenção ao que ele dizia.

- Custa lavar um cabelo desse comprimento.

- Podias cortar...- Sabia que ia haver discussão com a simples menção de cortar os fios castanho dourados de Duo. Mas nada melhor que isso para tirar os pensamentos nada próprios que estava a ter de momento.

- Nunca!- Os olhos de Duo tinham um brilho assassino, como sempre acontecia quando se falava em chegar com uma tesoura perto do seu cabelo.

- Era mais prático...

- Queres que te bata?- Duo acenou com um dos ténis de forma ameaçadora.

- Ok, ok. Mas veste-te rápido.

"_Antes que faça uma loucura!"_ Heero acrescentou em pensamento.

Discretamente, Heero ficou de costas para o outro enquanto ele se vestia. E só depois de Duo passar por ele já vestido e com a trança feita, é que ele ficou mais calmo.

"_Mas que diabos estou eu a pensar? Ele é o meu melhor amigo... e é um garoto!"_ Não que ele se importasse com isso, havia alguns casais homossexuais no colégio e Heero não tinha preconceitos com isso, apenas nunca se tinha imaginado a desejar outro garoto. Muito menos Duo.

"_Deve ser da idade... a adolescência e tudo isso..."_ Acreditando que era culpa dos seus 17 anos, Heero foi para casa com Duo e não pensou mais no assunto. Ou tentou não pensar...

**OoO**

Ao chegar a casa, Duo almoçou rapidamente e correu para se enfiar no seu quarto.

Atirou-se para cima da cama com ar sonhador. Tinha quase a certeza que Heero tinha olhado para ele com desejo, no balneário. Podia ter sido algo momentâneo, mas já era um começo.

"_Como eu queria que ele se apaixona-se por mim..."_

Não sabia dizer quando se tinha apaixonado pelo japonês, talvez da primeira vez que o viu. Ele sempre tinha gostado dele e desejado a as amizade. Talvez sempre o tivesse amado...

Mas sabia dizer, o exacto momento em que descobriu que amava Heero.

**Flashback**

Na altura tinham 14 anos e estavam a ensaiar uma peça para o final do ano escolar. Nela Heero fazia de príncipe e Duo do irmão calçuda dele. Mas, como tinha de ser, havia também uma princesa e esse papel foi dado a Relena Peacecraft, colega deles na altura e que, infelizmente, continuava a ser.

Relena estava felicíssima com o facto de Heero ser, literalmente, o seu príncipe encantado. E insistiu para ensaiar montes de vezes as cenas românticas. E, claro, como não podia deixar de ser havia um beijo entre os dois. Mas os professores acharam melhor deixar essa cena só para o dia da estreia.

Mas para Relena não era suficiente.

Na véspera da estreia, durante o ensaio geral, Relena puxou Heero para darem o beijo, ninguém interferiu pensando que tinha sido acordo entre os dois.

E nessa altura Duo sentiu ciúmes. Muitos ciúmes. E desejou que fosse ele a compartilhar aquele beijo com Heero em vez de Relena. Então foi o choque de perceber que se tinha apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, o medo que este descobrisse e sentisse nojo dele e a dor de o ver com Relena.

Mas então Heero empurrou Relena, lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e limpou os lábios á manga da camisola.

- Como te atreves... não vai haver mais beijo amanhã. Podem mudar o final...

Heero saiu do palco, deixando a garota completamente humilhada e a ser motivo de risos dos outros. E ao passar por ele, Heero sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso pequeno, mas que para Duo teve o mesmo efeito que falava nos livros da sua mãe: pernas moles, borboletas no estômago e cara corada.

E o final foi mesmo mudado. Nada de beijo.

**Fim do Flashback**

E desde então Duo continuava apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. Ficou aliviado ao notar que Heero não criticava nenhum dos casais homossexuais que conheciam. Mas ainda continuava sem coragem de lhe dizer.

Então com 16 anos, quase 17, Duo Maxwell decidiu deixar a vergonha de lado e tentar seduzir Heero Yuy.

E a sua missão tinha começado hoje.

E os resultados foram satisfatórios.

**Continua...**

**(2) **Impressão minha ou o Duo espalhou pelo mundo inteiro o seu interesse por bolo de chocolate? Garoto esperto, hein?

**N/A: **Em primeiro: muito obrigada pelas reviews! Nossa, foram seis! Eu não esperava tantas... fiquei muito contente. Obrigada, hein!

Em segundo: não, eu ainda não voltei de férias. Mas tive de passar aqui em casa para buscar umas coisinhas e consegui escrever isso num dia (eu já tinha algumas ideias...).

Em terceiro: eu sei se tenho tempo para responder ás reviews, por isso deixo aqui mais uma vez um grande obrigada por elas. Valeu gente! Quando eu voltar eu dps respondo a todas ok?

Respondendo a **L'Arcan**: no primeiro capitulo Heero tem 7 anos e Duo ainda tem 6 (ele é uns mesinhos mais novo). Neste capitulo Heero tem 17 anos e Duo 16 (a festa de aniversário do Duo será no próximo capitulo e terá algumas surpresas).

Bom, eu tinha enviado um mail explicando isso, mas como a minha querida mãe escolheu esse momento para desligar as tomadas do meu quarto em vez da luz da sala, q era o q ele queria (sim... ela percebe muito disso..), eu nauh sei se o mail foi enviado ou não. Então decidi deixar aqui, para q se mais alguém tivesse dúvidas, já estava esclarecido.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Castelo de Areia

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1+2, 1x2  
**Género**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Acham mesmo que se fosse meu, com tantos garotos bonitos não rolava nem um beijo?

**Observações: **Esta fic é **yaoi** (romance entre dois garotos), por isso quem não gosta pode fechar. Para quem gosta, espero que apreciem.

**Castelo de Areia**

**Capitulo 3**

Duas semanas depois de ter visto Duo molhado no balneário, Heero estava quase a pedir para ser internado numa ala de psiquiatria num hospital qualquer. Se possível bem longe dali.

Duo sempre tinha sido emotivo e gostava de fazer demonstrações de carinho a toda a hora, mas os toques que antes eram inocentes e amigáveis aos olhos de Heero, agora não pareciam tão inocentes assim. Os abraços eram mais frequentes, mais longos e apertados. Os habituais beijos sonoros de Duo eram cada vez mais próximos dos seus lábios, outros eram perto da zona sensível das orelhas, o que juntamente com a respiração morna de Duo no seu pescoço, causava arrepios a Heero.

Não havia como negar que Duo era atraente. E tinha uma personalidade muito cativante. Era como se o garoto de olhos violetas fosse um campo magnético, que atraia tudo á sua volta. As pessoas não podiam deixar de olhá-lo quando ele passava e após conhece-lo, a fascinação pelo simpático, extrovertido e amalucado americano só aumentava.

Mas para Heero admitir que estava a se sentir atraído pelo melhor amigo, suava quase a uma traição... Ele tinha prometido á dez anos atrás que seria amigo dele para sempre. E amigos não se desejam. Não tem sonhos... _bastante quentes_ envolvendo o outro.

E Duo sempre deu muito valor á amizade entre eles. Sempre compartilharam tudo, sempre se apoiaram mutuamente. E isso fazia Heero se sentir ainda pior cada vez que se dava conta que estava a imaginar como a pele de Duo devia ser macia, como devia ser bom beijá-lo... provar do seu doce sabor, acariciá-lo, ouvir os seus gemidos... e...

"_E lá vou eu outra vez!"_ Heero repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter deixado os seus pensamentos seguirem esse rumo. De novo.

Para conseguir um pouco de calma e coerência durante o intervalo, Heero tinha fugido do seu melhor amigo e ido para a biblioteca, sitio onde Duo raramente pisava. Porque cada vez que estavam juntos pensamentos nada inocentes teimavam em aparecer na sua mente, impedindo-o de raciocinar direito.

Heero estava determinado a resistir a recente atracção que sentia por Duo. E continuava a atribuir a culpa dos seus pensamentos nada inocentes ao excesso hormonal da adolescência. Talvez devesse arranjar uma namorada...

- Heero! Que bom que te encontrei!

A imagem de Relena á sua frente, vestia com uma blusa rosa berrante, fê-lo achar que talvez estivesse a ser castigado por ter pensado em usar uma garota só para não pensar em Duo.

- Ah! Heero... tenho um probleminha no trabalho de casa de matemática para hoje. Como tu és bom nisso, pensei que me podias ajudar...

- Eu...

- Ótimo! Eu sabia que podia contar contigo.- Relena puxou-o para uma mesa, sentou-se e espalhou os livros nela.

Heero, que já estava com stress suficiente sem ter de aturar a Rainha-do-cor-de-rosa, ficou realmente irritado.

- Eu não me lembro de ter concordado em ajudar...- o tom de voz era frio, mostrando a falta de paciência com que Heero estava.

Relena sorriu docemente e lançou para trás o seu cabelo loiro. Num tentativa de fazer charme, supôs Heero. Tentativa fracassada.

- Eu sei porque estás sempre de pé atrás comigo. Ainda é por causa do beijo que te dei no ensaio da peça de teatro, não é?- Relena não esperou resposta e continuou a falar- Mas foi á tanto tempo...

- Tu tens vindo a chatear-me desde então. Sempre a...

- Mas eu percebo. Naquela idade todos os garotos não gostam de ter garotas por perto, nem ligam para o romance.- Relena continuava o seu discurso sem ligar para aquilo que Heero falava- O que tu fizeste foi muito humilhante para mim...

- Relena...

- ... mas eu perdoo-te. Eu também fui um pouco precipitada, mas estava tão entusiasmada que não me consegui conter...

- Relena...

- Então, podíamos tentar de novo. O que achas? Seria bom, não seria? Nós faríamos o casal perfeito e todos teriam inveja da nossa...

- Poderias calar a boca por um minuto?- Heero raramente elevava a voz, normalmente bastava o seu tom frio para calar ou assustar os outros, mas quando o fazia era sinal de que alguém estava em sarilhos.

Relena calou-se abruptamente diante do tom gelado e alterado que Heero tinha usado. Ao ver os olhos azul cobalto estreitos e parecendo mais claros que o normal, ela percebeu que se tinha metido em problemas. O seu discurso, tantas vez ensaiado em casa, não tinha dado resultado.

- Só vou dizer isto uma vez: sim, eu não gostei do beijo no ensaio da peça. Mas eu já passei isso á frente á muito tempo. Eu simplesmente não estou interessado em ter um relacionamento desse tipo contigo. Tu não és assim tão bonita que compense a tua péssima personalidade. O mundo não gira ao teu redor.

Heero olhou uma ultima vez para a garota, que o encarava com revolta, e preparou-se para ir embora, quando ela disse algo que o fez parar.

- É por causa do Maxwell, não é?

- O que tem o Duo?

- Ah! Faz-me o favor!- Relena levantou-se e recolheu os seus livros com movimentos rápidos- Todo o mundo já percebeu... O modo como te olha, como te agarra... Ele está sempre ao teu redor e depois dizes que eu é que sou muito maçadora... Ele esta apaixonado por ti desde sempre Heero. O problema não sou eu... é o sexo feminino em geral, não é?

Relena sai da biblioteca sem esperar a reacção de Heero. Ao passa pelas portas da biblioteca um sorriso malicioso forma-se no seu rosto. Ela não desistiria de Heero tão facilmente, agora que ele sabia que o seu melhor amigo era gay e estava interessado nele, decerto que acabaria com aquela amizade ridícula. Atacar a masculinidade de Heero tinha sido o golpe final.

Heero seria seu. Afinal, ela sempre mostrou o seu interesse nele abertamente, ao contrário do americano de trança. Ele pediria desculpas por a ter recusado tantas vezes, aceitaria finalmente o seu amor e retribuiria com a mesma intensidade. Eles estavam destinados a ficarem juntos. E já estariam, se não fosse Maxwell sempre a prender a atenção de Heero e a enfiar coisas na cabeça dele sobre ela. Maldito idiota.

**OoO**

Dentro da biblioteca Heero ainda estava em choque com a revelação da garota.

Seria verdade? Duo estava... mas então... Desde quando? Duo nunca tinha dado nenhuma pista. Ou talvez ele não tivesse percebido o óbvio... Os abraços e beijos tinham poderiam ter outro sentido. O constante sorriso que Duo sempre tinha para ele...

Porque ele nunca disse nada? Tinha sentido a mesma culpa que assombrava Heero desde que se via atraído pelo melhor amigo? Medo da rejeição? Pensado que ele o iria odiar? Como se isso fosse possível! Duo era adorável e Heero jamais magoaria o outro garoto ou o afastaria de si.

Heero nunca tinha sido capaz de negar nada a Duo. Por muito idiota que fosse o pedido, ele sempre se esforçava por o realizar.

Ele sempre tinha sido o porto seguro de Duo. Uma espécie de guardião. Tinha sido com ele que o garoto de trança tinha superado os seus maiores medos.

**Flashback**

Alice Maxwell tinham conhecido Kaori Takumi **(3) **devido aos seus filhos, que não desgrudavam um do outro desde que se tinham conhecido. E, tal como Heero e Duo, tinham ficado amigas inseparáveis.

Alice adorou ter uma amiga para conversar enquanto o seu marido trabalhava e Kaori adorou ter alguém a quem se pudesse queixar do seu ex-marido. E Steve, marido de Alice, era arrastado muitas vezes para almoçarem ou jantarem todos juntos ou simplesmente ficarem a conversar e tomar chá enquanto os seus filhos brincavam.

Naquele dia tinha sido a vez de jantarem em casa de Kaori. Tiveram um serão agradável e divertiram-se imenso. O problema foi não notarem que o tempo piorou e que tinha começado uma tempestade. Foi o pequeno Duo que deu o alerta, quando espreitou pela janela do quarto de Heero, vendo um luminoso relâmpago e soltando um enorme grito.

Os adultos correrem da sala para o andar de cima, assustados com o grito de Duo. Ao chegarem ao quarto de Heero deram de caras com uma estranha cena: Heero parado no meio do quarto olhando abobalhado da janela para a sua cama, que tinha um montinho no meio que tremia fortemente. Duo tinha-se enfiado debaixo das cobertas da cama e só os pezinhos estavam de fora.

O forte som de um trovão, acompanhado de um grito abafado de Duo, fez os pais perceberem finalmente da tempestade que tinha rebentado.

- O Duo tem pavor de tempestades- esclareceu Alice para Kaori, que já desconfiava de algo do tipo.

Pela janela podia-se ver um cenário que era belo e aterrador ao mesmo tempo: O céu estava negro e sem estrelas, a lua encoberta dos nuvens igualmente escuras e relâmpagos ocasionais que iluminavam por momentos o mar revolto. Uma forte chuva caia sem dar tréguas e conseguia-se ouvir o som das ondas a chocarem com violência nas rochas.

Os Maxwell decidiram que o melhor era voltarem para sua casa o quanto antes, evitando que o tempo piorasse ainda mais.

Mas Duo recusava-se a sair da cama do amigo. E quando o pai o tentou arrastar com cobertores e tudo, este saltou para cima de Heero e implorou para que o deixassem ficar com ele.

- Pô favooor!... Deixem eu ficar com o Hee... ele é forte e coajoso. Ele vai me poteger... pô favor!- grande olhos violetas, húmidos de lágrimas, fitaram os seus pais e a mãe de Heero.

- Deixem-no cá... ele pode dormir com o Heero. E assim evitam que ele fique engripado.- Kaori não conseguia resistir a Duo.

- Mas ele tem de aprender a superar os seus medos! Não lhe podemos fazer as vontades sempre que...

- Mas Querido, Duo acabou de se curar de uma constipação... ele pode ter uma recaída. Se a Kaori não se importar...- Alice sempre cedia ao filho.

- Por mim tudo bem! Ele não incomoda nada. Não te importas pois não Heero?

Os olhos violeta voltaram-se para ele de modo suplicante.

- Nenhum problema.- foi a resposta pronta de Heero.

Steve acabou por ceder também e, após se despedirem do filho, foi-se embora com a sua esposa, tentando inutilmente evitar ficarem ensopados com um chapéu de chuva.

Enquanto isso, Heero e Duo escovavam os dentes e vestiam os pijamas. O de Duo ficava-lhe grande, porque pertencia a Heero, que era mais alto, mas o garoto de olhos violetas não se importava nem um pouco. Durante todo esse tempo Duo tinha seguido Heero por todo o lado, agarrado á bainha da sua roupa. Parecendo um cachorrinho atrás do dono. Saltando a cada trovão e agarrando-se ainda mais a Heero.

Agora, já prontos para dormir e enfiados na cama, Duo ainda estava firmemente segurando a bainha da camisola de Heero. Kaori acabou de aconchegá-los e sorriu com a visão amorosa dos dois garotos: Heero olhando de esguelha para Duo, que estava todo chegado para cima do seu filho, com a cabeça encostada ao seu ombro e olhando assustado para a janela. Com o movimento da cabeça de Duo, os seus longos cabelos roçaram no nariz de Heero, fazendo-o espirrar e lançar um olhar indignado para o outro que sorriu pedindo desculpas.

Kaori não conseguiu evitar soltar uma gargalhada. Recebendo um olhar mortal do seu filho, ela desejou boas noites e saiu, fechando a porta.

Com um novo trovão, desta vez mais forte que os outros, Duo começou a choramingar e enfiou a cabeça no peito de Heero, que revirou os olhos em descrença. Ao contrário do amigo, ele adorava tempestades. Quando ainda vivia no Japão, costumava ficar com o seu pai a ver os imponentes relâmpagos e a forte chuva a cair. Assim, ele tinha aprendido a não temer tempestades, mas sim, a admirá-las.

Duo?...- Heero chamou o garoto de tremia contra o seu corpo- Duo, olha para mim.

Hesitante, uns olhos assustados da cor violeta espreitaram por entre o cobertor.

- Porque tens medo?

- Poque faz muito barulho!... e... e vem aquelha luz que parece rasgar o céu... e depois mais barulho...- um novo estrondo ouve-se- Tenho medo!

- Duo, nada vai te machucar... As tempestades até são bonitas... Eu gosto!

- Gostas? Poque?- A cabeça de Duo saiu debaixo dos cobertores e ele fitou Heero com curiosidade.

- Vou-te mostrar. Anda!- Heero afastou as cobertas e levantou-se da cama. Arrastando Duo no processo, que ainda segurava a sua camisola.

Tirando o édredon da cama, Heero embrulhou ambos nele, e caminhou em direcção á janela. Afastou a cortina, permitindo ver o que acontecia lá fora. A tempestade estava mais forte, com chuva mais grossa e ventos mais velozes. Duo tremeu quando um novo relâmpago surgiu no céu, iluminado a paisagem com a sua luz esbranquiçada.

- Heero... eu tenho medo...

- Eu estou aqui contigo. Nada de mal vai acontecer.- Heero assegurou ao outro.

Passando um braço pela cintura dele, Heero juntou mais o corpo de Duo ao seu. O garoto mais novo relaxou um pouco com este gesto. Satisfeito, Heero apontou para o céu e repetiu palavras idênticas ás que o seu pai lhe costumava dizer.

- Não se deve ter medo de uma tempestade, pelo contrário: deves apreciá-las. São um fenómeno da natureza extraordinário. Vê como o céu fica iluminado. É lindo, não é, Duo?... Os relâmpagos não te podem atingir se estiveres protegido. E, de momento, tu estás...

- Poque tu tás comigo?- Duo perguntou inocentemente.

Heero ia explicar que era devido a estar dentro de casa, mas Duo tinha tanta confiança nele... e ele gostava disso. **(4)**

- Tu sabes que comigo estas em segurança, eu te protejo. – Não tinha negado, mas também não tinha mentido. Ele faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para proteger Duo.

Duo gostou da resposta e sorriu feliz. Dentro do abraço de Heero e envolto pelo calor dos corpos e do édredon, Duo sentiu-se seguro e tomou coragem para espreitar a noite lá fora. Olhou novamente o céu, esperando um novo feixe de luz.

As nuvens que cobriam a lua tinham-se dispersado, permitindo que a sua luz prateada incidisse no mar revolto. E quando um novo relâmpago rasgou os céus, desta vez com luz azulada, Duo não gritou ou fugiu. Em vez disso ele sorriu...

- É bonito, não é?- Heero perguntou.

- Xim... foi bonitinho. Mas era azul, os outros eram brancos... azul... como os teus olhos. É, gostei...- Duo bocejou de sono e esfregou os olhos.

Heero ficou meio atordoado com o comentário inesperado, mas percebeu que o outro estava cheio de sono.

- Vamos voltar para a cama.

- Podemos voltar a ver, nouto dia?

- Claro! Quando quiseres...

Eles deitaram-se de novo, Heero estendeu o édredon na cama e aconchegou Duo, que quase já dormia. Mas antes de adormecer, Duo voltou a encostar a cabeça no ombro de Heero e, finalmente, soltou a mão que mantinha a segurar a roupa do outro, pousando-a sobre o seu peito. Heero ficou ligeiramente incomodado com o gesto, mas não tirou a mão de cima de si.

Aconchegando-se mais um no outro eles adormeceram.

Lá fora, um novo relâmpago surgiu. Desta vez era bifurcado, um mais para o azul, outro que quase parecia violeta.

**Fim de Flashback **

- HEE! HEE! HEERO YUY!

Heero foi tirado dos seus devaneios quando alguém gritou o seu nome, bem junto aos seus ouvidos. Um olhar gelado foi lançado na direcção de Duo. Sem qualquer efeito, ele nem vacilou, continuava a bater com o pé no chão, parecendo bastante irritado.

- Procurei-te por todo o lado! Vim á biblioteca por ultimo recurso, e cá estás tu! Estou a falar contigo á século e tu ignoras-me por completo! O que te deu? Estavas a pensar em quê?- Duo estava realmente irritado. Mas havia outro motivo, que preferiu omitir: tinha visto Relena sair da biblioteca com um ar triunfante no rosto. E ver Heero parado, submerso em pensamentos e com um brilho estranho nos olhos... Definitivamente, não tinha gostado nada!

- Desculpa... distrai-me. O que querias?- Heero notou que os olhos de Duo tinham um brilho furioso. Tanto drama só porque não tinha respondido á primeira? Mas ele ficava tão bonito furioso... como nunca tinha reparado?

"_Não penses nisso! Não penses nisso!"_ Heero decidiu empurrar esses tipos de pensamentos para o fundo da sua mente. Ele daria um jeito nisso, mas não agora.

Duo torceu o nariz vendo que Heero não lhe ia dizer o que estava a pensar. Resolveu não insistir, ia parecer ciumento na certa. E não havia motivos para isso. Ainda não. Mas dentro em breve...

- Preciso da tua ajuda...

- Se é sobre o trabalho de casa, nem vale a pena! Se não dormisses nas aulas, serias capaz de faze-lo...

- Não é nada disso! É sobre a minha festa de anos.- Ao ver o olhar meio espantado de Heero, ficou ainda mais irritado- Eu faço 17 anos pra semana, esqueceste foi?

- Não! Eu não esqueci. Só fiquei admirado por me pedires ajuda para uma festa, em vez do trabalho... não faz o meu tipo. É mais a tua área...

- Ah! Mas eu gosto da tua opinião. Apesar dela ser bem desmotivante por vezes... – Duo ficou de bom humor de novo- Então... ajudas?

- Está bem...

- Ótimo! Estive a pensar fazer a festa na praia... Ela é especial para mim, porque...

O sinal para o fim do intervalo cortou a frase de Duo.

- Dizes depois, agora vamos para a aula.- Heero arrastou Duo para fora da biblioteca.

- Heee...- Duo tinha um ar pensativo- Que trabalho de casa é esse que tu falavas? Hein? Hee-chan!

Olhos violeta pedintes conectaram-se com os de Heero.

"_Raios!..."_ Heero enfiou a mão dentro da mochila e tirou um caderno.

- Copia e dá-me antes da aula de matemática.

- Ok! Obrigado, Hee-chan! Eu copio nesta aula e dou-to logo.

Heero suspirou derrotado. Ele não conseguia negar nada a Duo.

**OoO**

Depois das aulas Heero e Duo tinham-se reunido em casa do último, para fazer os preparativos da festa. Estavam sentados no sofá, Duo assinando os convites e Heero vendo algumas listas que Duo tinha feito, para confirmar se não faltava nada.

- Duo! Que diabos é isto?- A voz de Heero era uma mistura de desespero e incredulidade.

Olhando por cima do ombro de Heero, Duo viu um grande folha de papel, meia amachucada, que continha vários itens.

- É a lista da comida...

- Estão aqui mais de dez tipos de pizza! E olha o último: pizza com ananás e _chocolate_! Isso não existe! E ninguém quer provar uma coisa dessa... **(5)**

- Eu quero! Vais ver que é bom! E é original...- Duo falou despreocupado- Podias passar na pizzaria e dar a lista das pizzas? É melhor fazer pessoalmente do que por telefone...

- Queres que eu chegue lá e diga que quero pizza de chocolate? Nem pensar!

**Um hora depois.**

Heero Yuy sai da pizzaria, deixando para trás um muito assustado funcionário, que tinha tentado explicar que chocolate não era ingrediente para pizza. E a certeza que as pizzas chegariam no dia certo e á hora marcada, com _todos_ os ingredientes pedidos.

Afinal, o seu olhar gelado assustava qualquer um. Excepto Duo Maxwell.

"_Eu não tenho mesmo remédio! Ele pede qualquer coisa e lá estou eu a fazer... Mas eu não suporto saber que fiz Duo ficar triste. Não aguento ver os olhos violetas com lágrimas... mesmo sabendo que são falsas. Ele é simplesmente adorável e não custa nada fazer-lhe a vontade de vez em quando..." _**(6)**

Parecia que Duo tinha imunidade ao olhar mortal e gelado de Heero. Mas este estava longe de conseguir resistir a Duo Maxwell.

**Continua...**

**(3)** Nome de solteira da mãe de Heero.

**(4) **Mesmo pequeno, Heero já tem um grande ego, não?

**(5)** Bom... eu não sei se existe. Mas eu nauh sei se provaria...

**(6) **Este 'de vez em quando' é mais do tipo: tudo o que ele pedir ou sonhar, eu farei.

**N/A: **Bom, tá ai o capitulo 3, com flashback fofo (eu acho...), para compensar a minha ausência nas férias. Decidi deixar a festa do Duo para o proximo cap, sorry! Mas ele vem rapidinho, eu prometo!

Espero q gostem! Deixem reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Castelo de Areia

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1+2, 1x2  
**Género**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores.

Acham mesmo que se fosse meu, com tantos garotos bonitos não rolava nem um beijo?

**Observações: ** Esta fic é **yaoi** (romance entre dois garotos), por isso quem não gosta pode fechar. Para quem gosta, espero que apreciem.

**Castelo de Areia**

**Capitulo 4**

" _Relaxa... Ele não faz por mal... tu é que és um pervertido"_

"_Mas Relena disse que ele gosta de mim!"_

" _Ela mentiu!"_

" _Ah sim? Então porquê?"_

"_Como saber o que passa na cabeça daquela garota... Ela é demente!" _

" _Mas ele tem me provocado todo esse tempo!"_

" _Ele é o teu melhor amigo! Só te pediu um favor e tu estás quase a saltar-lhe em cima!"_

Heero estava em constante discussão interna entre a voz da sua consciência e a voz do seu desejo. Mas nessa tarde, a sua consciência estava quase a perder a batalha, que até então tinha ganho. A culpa era inteiramente de Duo.

- Que tal este, Hee?

Duo estava na sua frente com calças de cabedal pretas, bastante justas, de forma a se poder apreciar as longas pernas, as coxas grossas e o estreito quadril, e camisa também preta com os primeiro três botões por apertar, revelando boa parte da pele clara.

Duo tinha-lhe pedido ajuda para escolher a roupa que usaria no seu aniversário. Mas Heero não esperava que ele fosse escolher trajes tão apertados e reveladores como os que havia vestido anteriormente.

A imagem de Duo vestindo shorts jeans que mal chegavam ao meio da coxa, ia demorar muito para abandonar a sua mente. E neste momento, imagens dessas, eram a coisa que Heero menos precisava de ver.

- Então?- Duo continuava á espera da sua resposta.

- É uma festa na praia, Duo! Não podes usar uma bermuda e uma camisa simples?- Heero duvidava que conseguisse aguentar muito mais, sem agarrar o outro no meio do quarto.

- Claro que não! Faço anos, tenho de sobressair dos demais.- Duo estava bem feliz em ver o incomodo de Heero. A missão de seduzir o japonês estava a ser um sucesso. Mas podia notar que Heero estava a tentar resistir.

Hora de passar para uma abordagem mais directa.

Duo mirou a sua imagem no espelho do grande guarda-fatos, balançou os quadris, fez pose e piscou o olho para o amigo.

- Fico sexy com roupa escura, não fico?

Heero apelou a todo o seu autocontrole para não fazer uma loucura.

-DUO!

- Hum... Tá bom! Acho que algo mais leve seria melhor.- Duo desaparece dentro da divisão de vestir e grita lá de dentro- Preto ou cinza claro?

- Preto!- Heero concordava com Duo: as cores escuras ficavam bem ao americano, realçavam mais os olhos violetas.

A possibilidade de o seu melhor amigo estar apaixonado por ele, não lhe saia da cabeça. Lógico, que a probalidade de Relena estar a mentir não era nada pequena. Mas as insinuações de Duo para com ele, apoiavam a garota. O mais certo a fazer, seria esclarecer as coisas com Duo. Mas não sabia qual seria a reacção dele. Nem qual a resposta que gostaria de ouvir.

Mas ele não era pessoa de se acobardar. E quando mais cedo esclarecesse as coisas, melhor seria. Depois do aniversário de Duo, teria uma conversa com ele.

Se não fizesse nenhuma besteira entretanto.

- E assim, 'tá melhor?- A voz de Duo despertou-o dos seus pensamentos.

Duo vestia uma bermuda de linho preta, de corte a direito, mas justas nos quadris. E uma blusa sem mangas, igualmente preta, com botões prateados. Como a bermuda era de cintura baixa e a blusa era curta, podia-se ver a cintura e parte do abdómen definido do americano.

" _As probabilidades de eu acabar por fazer uma besteira subiram ainda mais."_

- Muito melhor. É mais prático e confortável...- Heero estava praticamente babando, mas esforçou-se por responder normalmente.

- Acho que tens razão.- Duo caminhou até á sua cama e sentou-se ao lado de Heero.

Duo encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro e fez voz manhosa.

- Hee-chan...

- Já disse que não quero que me chames assim!

- Hee-chan...- Duo nem ligou ao comentário.- ... fazes-me um favor?

- O quê?

- Massagem! Por favor!

Heero engoliu em seco. Ele duvidava que conseguisse resistir a Duo, se toca-se directamente a pele dele. Para cúmulo, Duo desapertou os botões da blusa, retirou-a e deitou-se ao comprido na cama. Tirou a trança das costas, e sorriu para Heero. Parecia muito seguro de que o seu pedido ia ser atendido.

- Doem-me os ombros... acho que me machuquei no jogo de basket.

Agindo mecanicamente, Heero subiu na cama, ficando com uma perna de cada lado dos quadris de Duo. Apoiando o seu peso nos joelhos, para evitar maior contacto entre os corpos.

Tentando afastar a sua mente daquela situação, Heero começou a massajar os ombros e as costas do amigo, esforçando-se por pensar noutra coisa. Poderia ter conseguido, se Duo não tivesse soltado gemidos baixos de puro contentamento.

Duo estava delirante. Em primeiro, porque Heero sabia dar massagens como ninguém e conseguia relaxar os músculos com perfeição. Em segundo, porque ter as mãos quentes e macias de Heero tocando-o era tudo o que ele queria naquele momento. Bom... ele queria mais que isso. Mas os toques firmes e ao mesmo tempo suaves de Heero eram realmente prazerosos.

Em certa altura, Duo remexeu-se na cama, para encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Acabou por roçar o corpo no de Heero, mais precisamente o seu traseiro com o baixo-ventre dele. Arregalou os olhos, surpreso, ao sentir a dureza que Heero apresentava.

O seu plano estava mesmo a dar resultado.

Heero deu um salto, saindo rapidamente de cima de Duo. A cabeça baixa, fazendo com que a franja cobrisse os seus olhos, não permitia ver a sua expressão. Apenas as bochechas avermelhadas davam ideia do embaraço que estava a sentir naquele momento.

Levantou-se da cama e dirigindo-se para a porta, com a clara intenção de ir embora. Heero não tinha conseguido evitar, os gemidos baixos de Duo somados ao facto de ter de massajar o dorso desnudo dele, tinham-no excitado. Afinal era um adolescente cheio de hormónios, como qualquer outro. _E a culpa era disso... Malditos hormónios! _Acreditava cada vez menos nessa desculpa, mas ainda se agarrava a ela como se fosse uma tábua de salvação.

Não se sentia capaz de encarar Duo novamente. Pelo menos não neste momento. Uma coisa seria conversar sobre a possível atracção que sentiam um pelo outro. Outra era Duo descobrir, desta forma, que Heero o desejava.

Estava quase a alcançar a porta quando o seu braço foi preso por Duo.

- Onde pensas que vais?

- Embora... Desculpa Duo, não devia...

- Não! Heero, precisamos conversar. E tem de ser agora!

Heero admirou-se por Duo ter falado o seu nome sem os habituais diminutivos. A coisa devia ser séria. Talvez Relena estivesse errada e Duo tivesse ficado chateado. O melhor era esclarecer aquele assunto o quanto antes, mas sentia-se bastante embaraçado com a situação.

Duo conseguiu arrastar Heero para se sentar na cama outra vez. Mas o japonês continuava a evitar olhar para ele.

- Hee-chan, olha para mim...- Surpreendido com o nome carinhoso que Duo usava para ele, Heero olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Duo. Neles não viu repulsa ou decepção como esperava.- Está tudo bem, okay? Eu...

- Não, não está bem!- Heero levantou-se de novo, mas não fez menção de ir embora.- Nós somos amigos! E eu fico assim por te ter perto de mim... mas a culpa também é tua, ficas a provocar o dia inteiro!

- Hee! Deixa-me falar. Eu sei que provoquei, eu fiz de propósito. Eu queria uma reacção tua... queria saber se havia possibilidade de tu retribuíres... o que sinto por ti.

- Então, a Relena disse a verdade?

Heero quase que se assustou ao ver os olhos violetas queimarem de ódio só de ouvir o nome.

- O que ela disse?

- Que... Que tu estavas apaixonado por mim...

As bochechas de Duo avermelharam-se e foi a vez dele baixar a cabeça envergonhado.

- Estava assim tão óbvio?

- Ela diz que sim. Eu nunca desconfiei...

- Hee-chan, o que sentes por mim?- Duo ganhou coragem para fazer a pergunta.

Bem, essa era uma pergunta fácil de responder. Sentia uma forte amizade por Duo, companheirismo e cumplicidade acima de tudo e muito carinho. Instinto de protecção para com ele. Gostava da sua companhia, de o ver rir e com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. E, por muito que custasse admitir, também gostava do jeito tagarela e animado dele. Adorava a cor dos olhos dele e o seu cabelo, e isso era algo que nunca confessaria para ninguém. Eram vários sentimentos juntos para resumir num só.

Definitivamente sentia ciúmes de imaginar Duo com outra pessoa. Sempre tinha sido assim. Mas, recentemente, também sentia desejo pelo amigo. Queria abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltar, ficar junto dele e afastar todas as coisas ruins que o pudessem atingir. Queria ser o primeiro a beijá-lo... Seria isso amor? Porque somente desejo não podia ser. Os sentimentos de Duo contavam muito para ele.

E a desculpa dos hormónios não tinha muita base... era uma saída fácil para escapar ao problema, que estava cada vez mais fraca á medida que o tempo passava.

Duo esperava pacientemente a resposta. Pelo menos nos primeiros segundos. Heero parecia abstracto, olhando para ele com os bonitos olhos azul cobalto desfocados. Mas Duo estava decidido a dar tempo para ele pensar. Lógico, que isso não o impedia de bater com o pé no chão de nervosismo e mexer as mãos constantemente.

- Duo...- o americano paralisou num instante, aguardando a resposta com o coração acelerado- Eu... não sou bom a falar disto... e nunca estive apaixonado... mas acho, que talvez... analisando as coisas...

- Droga, Heero diz de uma vez!- Duo levantou-se e ficou na frente de Heero- Eu te amo! Tenho a certeza disso desde aquela maldita peça em que a maldita Relena se atreveu a te beijar.

Duo esperava que a sua declaração ajudasse Heero a ter mais confiança.

Heero sorriu, o que ajudou a descontrair um bocado. Ouvir Duo confessar que o amava sem apresentar dúvidas sobre isso, tinha sido muito bom. Ele só não esperava que ele se tivesse apaixonado há tanto tempo e nunca ter dito nada.

- Também te amo...- Heero perdeu-se nos olhos de Duo, as palavras saindo da sua boca com facilidade, o que sempre acontecia nesses momentos.

E finalmente Duo ouviu o que sempre quis. Não pode evitar o sorriso bobo que se lhe espalhou no rosto. Cogitou a hipótese de dar pulos pelo quarto, mas escolheu outra coisa melhor para fazer. Atirou-se para cima de Heero, que não esperando por isso, caiu para atrás, aterrando na cama e levando Duo consigo. Um acidente bastante comum entre eles.

Rindo como dois bobos apaixonados, o que não fugia muito á verdade, eles sentiram-se mais leves, o medo e as dúvidas de Duo desapareciam, ao mesmo tempo que a culpa e as dúvidas de Heero se desvaneciam.

Duo desencostou o rosto do peito de Heero, passando os braços pelo pescoço do japonês e sentindo os braços fortes deste envolvendo-lhe a cintura. Ambos sentindo o choque electrizante provocado pelo contacto das suas peles nuas.**(7)** Os seus rostos aproximam-se sem hesitação, partilhando pela primeira vez um doce beijo. O primeiro contacto foi tímido, apenas um selinho. Até Duo capturar os lábios de Heero entre os seus, exigindo um beijo mais profundo. No qual foi prontamente atendido.

Heero pressionou os seus lábios com força nos de Duo, que entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que a língua de Heero tivesse acesso ao interior da sua boca.

Duo tinha um gosto doce, possivelmente devido á quantidade de açúcar que ingeria, lembrava chocolate e morangos. Definitivamente era algo agradável e que ele desejava provar muitas vezes. Mas havia algo que ainda o incomodava.

Heero beijava realmente bem, não que Duo tivesse muita prática ou base para comparar, mas a língua do japonês era muito talentosa. Não pôde evitar sentir ciúmes ao imaginar com quem Heero tinha aprendido a fazer aquilo. Esforçava-se ao máximo para acompanhar os movimentos do rapaz mais alto e parecia que estava a dar resultado, sentia-se encorajado com os sons que Heero fazia.

O beijo terminou pela falta de oxigénio. Duo aproveitou para distribuir pequenos beijos por toda a face do japonês.

- Duo...- Heero tentou chamar a atenção do outro.

- Sim?- Duo a contra gosto parou o que estava a fazer.

- Estamos a esquecer uma coisa.- Duo lançou um olhar interrogativo- Fizemos uma promessa de sermos amigos para sempre e nós acabamos de quebrá-la.

Duo tinha um olhar idiota no rosto e a boca um pouco aberta. Piscou os olhos vezes sem conta e por fim caiu numa gargalhada animada. Heero ficou um pouco irritado com isso.

- Hahaha! Estás a brincar, não estás?- Heero continuou sério- OH! Tu realmente pensas... Estás preocupado com isso? Hee-chan, não quebra-mos a promessa! Continuamos a ser amigos! Não percebes? A amizade de todos esses anos apenas completa o amor. Eu te amo, mas tu continuas a ser o meu melhor amigo.

- Então está tudo bem? Amigos e namorados?- Duo concordou com a cabeça, feliz com o facto de Heero ter mencionado "namorados". Beijou-o de novo, para depois se afastar e franzir o sobreolho, olhando meio interrogativamente, meio incrédulo para Heero.- O que foi?

- Não foi por isso que tu não cedeste antes foi?- Heero desviou o olhar- Ohhh Hee-chan! Isso foi fofo, mas um pouco idiota! Comecei a pensar que gostavas da Idiota-Rosa.

- Da Relena? Nem pensar! Garota mais irritante...

Duo gostou da resposta e beijou novamente os lábios de Heero, numa tentativa de compensar os anos em que esperou quietamente que Heero também se apaixona-se por ele.

**OoO**

Ficaram enfiados naquele quarto quase a tarde toda. Até que Heero reparou que estava quase na hora dos amigos chegarem para a festa e que seria melhor começar a ajeitar as coisas.

Estavam a tentar alisar as roupas, quando a porta foi aberta, assustando os dois e a mãe de Duo estrou pelo quarto dentro.

- Duo, já arranjei as mesas com a comida e as luzes lá para fora. Mas não sei...- parou de falar ao notar a presença do amigo do filho- Heero! Não sabia que ainda estavas cá. Pensei que...- parou novamente de falar, mas desta vez para olhar a cama amassada e as roupas em estado semelhante, os rostos avermelhados, principalmente o do filho, os lábios um pouco inchados e uma marca suspeita no pescoço de Heero.

Felizmente Duo já tinha a blusa novamente vestida. Um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se por momentos.

- O Hee estava a ajudar-me a escolher as roupas para a festa, mas acabamos por brigar um pouco...

- Oh certo!- Alice Maxwell sorriu de lado e piscou para o filho- Depois vai tratar das bebidas, sim?

E abandonou o quarto. Duo coçou a cabeça e olhou para Heero. Este fitou a porta do quarto pensativamente durante algum tempo e depois olhou para Duo. Então os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Impressão minha ou ela percebeu e não ligou nenhuma?

Ambos sorriem aliviados, sobretudo Duo. Heero aproxima-se do namorado e dá-lhe um longo beijo.

- Vou passar por casa e já volto.

- Não demores muito...- Duo pediu com voz manhosa.

- Prometo.

Depois de Heero sair do quarto, Duo não se conteve: correu pelo quarto feito maluco, saltou como um louco e acabou por se lançar para cima da cama. Com um sorriso tão grande e bobo que já lhe doíam as bochechas.

Só faltava uma coisinha para que fosse o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

**OoO**

Relena estava a ferver de raiva, mas não seria por isso que deixaria de ser elegante e ter um bonito sorriso no rosto. A felicidade do idiota de trança não ia durar muito. O aniversário era de Maxwell, mas no final da noite, seria ela a ter o melhor presente de todos: o amor de Heero.

Teria escolhido outro dia para conquistá-lo, mas depois da nota assinalada a vermelho, que vinha acrescentada no final do seu convite, onde tinha escrito manualmente: _"A minha mãe disse que seria falta de educação convidar apenas as pessoas de quem gosto. Por isso fiz um convite para ti também"_, Relena tinha decidido que no final da noite Heero seria oficialmente seu namorado.

Vestia um curto vestido rosa pálido com lantejoulas, suficientemente transparente para ser tentador, mas não sendo o suficiente para parecer provocador. O verniz das unhas era do mesmo tom rosa das sandálias de salto e da pequena bolsa que usava. Ou seja, o seu aspecto era sofisticado, tranquilo, sedutor e inocente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não havia como dar errado.

Avistou alguns colegas de turma reunidos na areia perto de uma casa, de onde saía musica alta, e dirigiu-se para lá. Ao sair da calçada de pedra e pôr os pés na areia pela primeira vez, deparou-se com o primeiro obstáculo da tarde.

Saltos altos para caminhar na areia, não tinham sido uma boa ideia.

**Continua...**

**(7)** Duo ainda está sem camisa e Heero usa camiseta de manga curta.

**N/A: **kiara espreitando se o caminho está seguro Não me matem! levantando uma bandeirinha branca Eu sei q disse q o cap ia sair rapidinho, mas tive vários problemas com ele. Primeiro perdi-o por completo. Devo ter fechado o texto sem salvar, então tive q escrever tudo de novo e isso desanimou-me. Depois, o meu rato morreu, literalmente. E tive de comprar outro (se alguém não percebeu, eu tou falando do 'mouse' do computador). Para cúmulo tentei postá-lo ontem mas nunca consegui.

O texto q tinha escrito antes era para ser maior, mas decidi cortá-lo em dois. Para consegui postá-lo mais cedo. Escrevi cenas novas neste e vou acrescentar outras no próximo. A Relena vai sofrer um bocado no próximo cap... mas não vai morrer (ainda). A culpa é dela, quem mandou tentar sabotar o dia de anos do Duo-chan?

Deixem reviews, tá? Não custa nada e eu fico feliz. Se quiserem podem fazer ameaças de morte e xingamentos pelo tempo q demorei, mas eu volto a dizer: a culpa não foi minha. Eu também fique chateada.

O computador me odeia! O rato me detesta! E o site me odeia! snif snif

Agora uma pergunta: pensei em escrever um lemon para essa fic (mas aviso q será a primeira vez q escrevo um). Mas como a fic é meio leve, fiquei com uma dúvida, escrevo o lemon num epilogo? Com eles mais velhos? Ou no meio da história?

Gostava q me dissessem a vossa opnião...

Bom, queria aproveitar para **agradecer pelos reviews** que já recebi de: L'Arcan, **Blanxe**, Lorely, **McDragon**, Litha-chan, **MaiMai**, Lady Une e **Bellonishi**.

Kiara


	5. Chapter 5

**Título**: Castelo de Areia

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1+2, 1x2  
**Género**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, UA

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores.

Acham mesmo que se fosse meu, com tantos garotos bonitos não rolava nem um beijo??

**Observações: ** Esta fic é **yaoi** (romance entre dois garotos), por isso quem não gosta pode fechar. Para quem gosta, espero que apreciem.

**Castelo de Areia**

**Capitulo 5**

- Remela! Ops! Relena... Fico tão contente em te ver aqui!- A voz de Duo saiu artificial, num tom demasiado polido e afectado que não era o seu.

- Não podia deixar de aparecer, depois de receber um convite com uma mensagem tão... _pessoal_!- A loira deu um sorriso cínico, não prestando muita atenção ao aniversariante e procurando algo ou alguém com os olhos- Heero ainda não chegou? Estranho... pensei que seria o primeiro...

- Heero passou a tarde comigo. Foi a casa mudar de roupa, já deve estar a chegar- Duo sentiu-se triunfante ao ver Relena torcer o nariz em desagrado. Afastou-se da colega dando a desculpa de ir buscar as pizzas.

Além de estar imensamente feliz pelo seu recente relacionamento com um certo japonês de magníficos olhos cobalto, os seus planos para a festa estavam a correr melhor que o previsto. O sol estava quase a desaparecer no horizonte, fazendo o céu ficar com uma bonita tonalidade de violeta, rosa e laranja. O tempo estava quente e a noite prometia não ser muito húmida, permitindo que os vários archotes enterrados na areia continuassem acesos. Para contribuir com o clima calmo e romântico, numa pequena duna, próxima á mesa onde estava a comida, cresciam pequenas plantas com flores, que exalavam uma leve e adocicada fragrância, atraindo algumas abelhas.

E ainda havia outra coisa que decerto tinha contribuído para o seu bom humor.

Pizza de ananás com chocolate era simplesmente deliciosa... Ele já tinha guardado duas fatias na geladeira (**N/A:** frigorifico) só para ele.

**OoO**

Heero chegou na festa um pouco depois de Duo entrar em casa para trazer as pizzas. Tinha seguido o próprio conselho e trocado de roupa por algo confortável, optando por vestir uma bermuda azul escura e uma camisa de manga curta branca de linho.

Acenou a alguns colegas de classe, mas não encontrou o namorado em lugar algum. Estava a pensar verificar se ele estaria dentro de casa, quando sentiu uma mão agarrá-lo no braço. Virou-se em expectativa, mas logo desanimou ao dar de caras com Relena. Se não se encontrassem numa festa na praia e sim num casamento, a garota tinha uma pequena chance de parecer razoavelmente bem vestida, pelo menos evitando parecer uma assombração em rosa choque como habitualmente. Mas para aquela ocasião, Relena estava simplesmente ridícula e era notável o desconforto dela com aquela sandálias de salto.

- Heero! Que bom que te encontrei! – Relena era só sorrisos- Estava mesmo a precisar de ti! Vê só a questão: está toda a gente a querer dançar, mas estão enbaraçados de serem os primeiros – E apontou para um pequeno grupo que falavam animadamente entre si, sem ligar nenhuma aos dois- Mas preciso de um par. Ajudas-me? Para quebrar o gelo e contribuir para o sucesso da festa?

- Eu não gosto de dançar, nem tenho jeito para isso... – Heero limitou-se a informar, fazendo pouco caso da garota.

"_Como se ela estivesse realmente interessada em animar a festa do Duo!"_

Por um momento o sorriso de Relena vacilou e ela pareceu ficar sem saber o que fazer. Mas a confiança voltou num instante.

- Sério?! Bom, eu ensino! Vais ver como aprendes rápido. Assim...!- Sem pedir permissão Relena tomou um dos braços do japonês e forçou-o a envolver a sua cintura, enquanto segurava a outra mão e tentava esticar o braço correspondente.

- Relena! Eu não estou interessado em aprender a dançar!!- Heero estava a ficar desesperado para se livrar da garota, era surpreendente a força que ela conseguia empregar. Conseguiu soltar a mão do aperto firme dela e empurrou-a com indelicadeza.

Relena desequilibrou-se com os saltos altos e quase caiu para trás, o que a impediu de tombar na areia foi o braço do japonês que ainda envolvia fracamente a sua cintura, e por reflexo a puxou de volta para si.

**OoO**

Duo sai de casa com as caixas das pizzas e coloca-as na mesa. Com a intenção de chamar os amigos, levanta a cabeça mesmo a tempo de ver Heero agarrar Relena e puxá-la de encontro a ele, a garota enlaça o pescoço do japonês, enquanto ele agarra a cintura dela firmemente.

Duo inspira, espira, inspira, expira outra vez... começa a contar de forma decrescente partindo do cem, em francês... Desiste e alcança o "casal" tão rápido quanto a luz.

- HEERO!

O oriental olha para ele com os olhos confusos e rapidamente afasta-se de Relena.

- Ela ia cair... eu só a segurei. Duo não penses que...

Provavelmente Heero falava a verdade. Não duvidava nada com aqueles sapatos que ela usava. Mas o olhar desafiador que Relena lhe lançava e o fato dele próprio ter de admitir que, quando a loira estava nos braços de Heero, eles pareciam um par perfeito, foi demais para Duo. Simplesmente virou costas e se afastou rapidamente em direcção á beira-mar.

Atrás de si, ouviu Relena chamar Heero e a voz deste a dizer algo para ela de forma seca e fria. Pouco depois teve o seu braço seguro pelo japonês.

- Ei! Não estás a pensar que eu te trocaria por aquela gralha histérica rosa choque, pois não?

- Vocês pareciam saídos de um filme romântico! – Duo fungou – O casal na praia durante o pôr do sol e até com... – Heero impede Duo de continuar a disparatar com um beijo.

- É o teu aniversário, não podes deixar que ela te incomode.- Enlaçou a cintura dele com os braços, puxando-o para encostar a cabeça no seu peito.

- Difícil... só o facto dela ter nascido já incomoda! ¬.¬

Heero abafou uma gargalhada. Depois de muitos beijos e mimos, o japonês acalmou Duo. Tirou algo do bolso, que manteve encoberto pela mão fechada.

- Tenho o teu presente de aniversário –Duo conseguiu detectar algum nervosismo na voz do namorado.

- O melhor presente eu já recebi... – Duo lançou uma mirada maliciosa ao corpo definido de Heero, detendo-se no abdómen e peito que estavam um pouco visíveis devido á transparência da camisa.

- Baka!

- Então? Vais me dar o presente ou não?

Heero entregou uma pequena caixa azul escura com uma fita prateada a Duo. Era de uma famosa ourivesaria. Impacientemente Duo abriu o presente deparando-se com um elegante fio entrançado de ouro branco com um pendente. Duo ofegou ao ver a bonita pedra, absurdamente negra, repousar no leito de algodão. Era lapidada na forma de uma esfera prefeita, presa por um conjunto de fios, também de ouro branco. Os fios formavam uma rede, que dava reflexos prateados ao negro.

- É lindo! – Duo sussurrou, tirando o presente da caixa. O americano notou naquele momento, que a pedra era translúcida, algo que ele julgou impossível para a sua tonalidade tão escura, e no centro possui um material brilhante, que era realçado pelo brilho prateado do ouro branco.- Eu nunca vi nada assim!

- Não é muito comum... nem sei se é valiosa. Foram encontradas várias pedras iguais nas escavações do jardim da minha casa no Japão, há muitos anos atrás. Ficou costume dos homens da família oferecerem uma jóia contendo uma dessas pedras como presente de noivado. O meu pai ofereceu um anel á minha mãe... Ele me deu a pedra nas ultimas férias que passei com ele, achou que estava na altura certa.

Heero tinha usado mais uma vez o poder que o seu olhar gelado tinha nas pessoas, para ter o presente pronto a horas. Tinha ido buscar a pedra a casa e ido á ourivesaria da cidade, escolher a corrente e mandar ornamentar a pedra com uma rede para poder pendurá-la. A funcionária nem teve tempo de dizer que estaria pronto no dia seguinte. Heero colocou o dinheiro no balcão e disse que voltava em uma hora. Tempo que usou para mudar de roupa e preparar as últimas coisas para a festa. Uma hora e dez minutos depois, a jóia estava pronta, já embrulhada. E a funcionária pediu imensas desculpas pela demora.

Ainda era um mistério, para o japonês, o porquê de Duo não se amedrontar com o seu olhar. Com os outros resultava sempre!

Duo sentiu um calor confortável espalhar-se por cada célula do seu corpo. Aquele presente tinha um significado muito grande. E ele estava muito feliz por Heero o ter escolhido. Colocou o fio ao pescoço e ainda tentou dizer um agradecimento original, mas as palavras não queriam sair da sua boca. Enlaçou Heero pelo pescoço, num abraço apertado.

- Então... quer dizer... tu estás...? Eu... – Duo ficou sem saber com expor a sua duvida.

- É simbólico. Entende... não é um pedido de casamento, mas é uma prova de que pretendo ter um compromisso serio contigo. Se tu aceitares, claro...

Duo nem deixou Heero acabar. Beijou-o. Profunda e demoradamente. A língua de Heero passou pelos seus lábios e batalhou com a sua pela dominância. Não se importaram e serem vistos. Apenas queriam recuperar o tempo que já tinham perdido com inseguranças. Heero ganhou a "guerra" e passou a explorar a boca morna de Duo, que amoleceu nos braços do japonês em delírio. Afastaram-se em busca de ar. Duo teve o seu lábio inferior mordiscado e seguidamente beijado.

- Tens uma estranha capacidade de me surpreender quando menos espero. Pensei que me ias dar um novo frasco de água-de-colónia, daquele que eu gosto.

- Não te preocupes, isso já está na pilha de presente. Este foi uma súbita inspiração... – Heero amava a mistura do cheiro natural de Duo com a essência de alecrim, jasmim e laranja que eram os principais compostos da água-de-colónia que tinha sido lançada recentemente para o mercado. Não ia perder a oportunidade de oferecer mais da maravilhosa fragrância.

- Está na hora do teu bolo!

- O famoso bolo... Eu sempre quero ver o que tu e a minha mãe andaram a tramar.

Heero e Alice Maxwell tinham estado a semana toda a "conspirar" sobre o bolo de aniversário de Duo, não lhe dando nem uma pista sobre o sabor ou o formato.

Heero sorriu enigmático e não disse mais nada. Dirigiram-se para a mesa, sendo acompanhados dos colegas curiosos, que olhavam para os dois com sorrisinhos, e de uma Relena com ar chateado. Heero pegou na enorme caixa de pastelaria e muito devagar, para irritação de Duo, começou a puxar a parte de cima.

Duo ficou de boca aberta quando finalmente o bolo foi revelado. Era uma representação fiel um castelo de areia com todos os pormenores, desde a cor conseguida devido á cobertura e as pequenas conchas de açúcar que estavam nos lugares das portas e das janelas. Duo nem queria imaginar o trabalho e o dinheiro que aquele bolo tinha custado.

- Eu fiz o desenho e enviei para a pastelaria... – Duo continuava parado a olhar o doce com ar incrédulo, deixando Heero um pouco hesitante sobre ele ter gostado da surpresa ou não.

Duo tinha escolhido fazer a festa de aniversário na praia, porque para ele era um local especial, por ter sido onde conheceu Heero. Ao olhar o bolo, lembrou-se automaticamente desse dia. Ficou um pouco perdido no tempo, mas quando recuperou da surpresa lançou-se nos braços de Heero, agradecendo sem parar.

Sabendo que Duo tinha gostado, Heero ficou mais calmo e tratou de acalmar o garoto de olhos violetas que tinha nos braços também.

- Não vais apagar as velas e cortar o bolo?

- Não! – Duo olhou incrédulo para Heero e este devolveu o olhar. – Vou guardá-lo! Não tenho coragem de o partir... acho que o vou pôr a congelar...

- Oh! Por favor... – Relena falou com desdém.

- Sabes? O bolo é de chocolate... e acho q ainda tem recheio de chocolate ... – Era algo extremamente doce, mas era assim que Duo gostava e Heero tinha-se esforçado para agradar.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam e ele lambeu os lábios. Por fim, a gula falou mais alto e, após ter tirado bastantes fotos do bolo, consentiu em comê-lo.

Rodeado dos amigos e com Heero ao seu lado, a cantarem-lhe os parabéns, Duo ficou sem saber o que podia mais desejar. Mas alguém decidiu ajudá-lo nesse ponto...

- Heero! Quando eu fizer anos, fazes o desenho para o meu bolo?!- A voz de Relena chegou aos ouvidos de Duo, mesmo com o barulho, bem como a movimentação dela para se pendurar no braço do SEU namorado.

Fechou os olhos e soprou as velas, sabendo exactamente o que pedir.

Foi abraçado e beijado por Heero, sobre os muitos assobios, aplausos e gritos dos colegas. Pelos vistos Relena estava certa uma vez na vida e todos os que conheciam Heero e Duo, já sabiam da paixão platónica que o aniversariante tinha pelo garoto de olhos azul cobalto. Eles só não sabiam se era correspondido. Afinal, não eram o primeiro casal homossexual na escola e ninguém fora discriminado.

Discretamente, Duo pegou o isqueiro eléctrico que Heero tinha usado nas velas e chegou-se para o lado de Relena. Carregou no botão e, rapidamente passou a chama pelo cabelo loiro. Antes do grito histérico de Relena ser ouvido, já o isqueiro estava pousado inocentemente no mesmo sitio de antes.

- HEERO! ME SALVA! HEERO! – Relena andava estupidamente em círculos.

Heero nem pestanejou, agarrou na jarra de suco e despejou-a em cima da loira, apagando o fogo.

Relena ficou ensopada e pegajosa, com o vestido arruinado e fumaça a sair da cabeça. Para além do cheiro a cabelo queimado que exalava dela. As mechas loiras tinham começado a arder a uma velocidade impressionante e agora estavam todas disformes, com fios ainda do comprimento original e outros que batiam na altura do pescoço.

Duo estava com dificuldade em abafar as gargalhadas e Heero lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, contudo o americano escapou ao inquérito devido a outro grito de Relena.

Atraídas pelos cheiros dos doces e dos sucos, algumas abelhas tinham abandonados as flores da duna e voavam perto da mesa. Uma delas achou que o nariz de Relena era o sitio ideal para pousar, provavelmente sentindo o cheiro do suco que Heero tinha despejado pela cabeça abaixo da garota.

A loira esbugalhou os olhos e abriu a boca para um novo berro agudo. Levou ambas as mãos ao nariz fazendo com que a abelha, ao sentir-se encurralada, espetasse o ferrão no nariz de Relena, fazendo-o começar a inchar a olhos vistos.

Nessa altura, Duo já tinha escorregado para o chão, bem como a maior parte dos presentes, e estava quase a engasgar de riso.

A loira, gritando como uma doida, começou a correr como se estivesse a fugir do Diabo e acabou por cair devido á pouca estabilidade que os sapatos ofereciam. Fazendo a areia colar-se ás zonas molhadas pelo suco.

Esquecendo por completo o seu plano de conquistar Heero nessa noite. A única coisa que Relena queria era chegar a casa e não sair nunca mais.

Duo rebolava na areia, não acreditando que a sua vingança tivesse saído tão bem. Alguém falou que Relena tinha, provavelmente, encostado-se demasiado próximo aos archotes. E a teoria foi aceite por todos, menos Heero que ainda olhava Duo desconfiado.

Mas ao vê-lo sorri com os magníficos olhos violetas banhados de alegria e vida decidiu deixar as coisas quietas e tirar a história a limpo mais tarde. Pegou uma fatia de pizza de ananás e chocolate e corajosamente, mordeu.

"_Não é assim tão ruim... mas prefiro as clássicas e normais"_

Duo começou a abrir os presentes que estavam ao lado da mesa. Enquanto as fatias de bolo e o resto dos doces eram atacadas por todos. Ao bolo faltavam uns tantos ornamentos, depois de Duo ter guardado, num canto algumas conchas de açúcar para recordação. Não que fosse preciso, ele jamais esqueceria aquela festa.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Tive alguns problemas, daí a demora. Nauh tenho previsão para o próximo cap. Tou tentando postar um cap. novo de cada fic minha. Em Junho tenho exames finais para admissão na faculdade, então Maio e Junho serão para estudar.

As abelhas morrem depois de perderem o ferrão... Assim, o meu agradecimento á abelha q picou a Relena. Foi por uma causa nobre.

XD

Eu sei que exagerei com a Relena, mas eu adorei escrever cada parte.

**Atenção!** Não tentem incendiar os cabelos de ninguém, realmente ardem bem rápido e depois ficam a parecer umas galinhas depenadas. Como a Relena... e ninguém quer ficar igual a ela, pois nauh?

**Agradecimentos:** MaiMai (q sempre deixa uma review fofa!), **Hilary-chan **(Danke pelo review! Quanto a fazer o lemon no prólogo, meio difícil XP... acho q vc queria dizer epilogo, nauh? Danke por deixar a sua opinião!), Bellonishi (finalmente a festa do Duo!!), **Blanxe** (q me chamou a atenção pelo tempo q eu tava demorando a actualizar. Danke!), mii chan (Danke pelos elogios. Ainda bem q ta gostando da fic! Danke tb por dar a sua opinião sobre o lemon!) e a **Yoru no Yami** (q perguntou pelas actualizações, o q me fez lançar ao teclado. Danke!).

Danke tb para aqueles q lêem mas nauh comentam! Quem sabe nauh é desta q deixam um comentário?

Kiara-chan


End file.
